As an example of an automatic analyser capable of improving working efficiency during the setting or replacement of a reagent bottle and reducing the erroneous installation of the reagent bottle, PTL 1 discloses an automatic analyser including a reagent refrigerator that fixedly holds and keeps plurality of reagent bottles, a device that reads reagent bottle information on the reagent bottle, a unit that stores the reagent bottle information, a unit that manages a remaining amount of reagent in the reagent bottle, and a display lamp that displays a reagent bottle setting position or a unit that displays the reagent bottle setting position in numerals.